


Midnight sky

by kookook



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookook/pseuds/kookook
Summary: Uncertainty hurts.





	Midnight sky

"I loved you with all my heart, for god-knows how long, heck mina, i gave up everything for you, what an idiot right? Hahaha"

This is the nth time they had this fight and Mina is all so done with it.

" jeong please you're drunk, let's talk another time when you're sober enough." mina was about to walk away when she heard jeongyeon speaks, almost whisper. 

"there's no next time" 

She always say that there's no next time, Mina thought. She just need a long sleep before they're back at it again from the start. Jeongyeon pulling and Mina pushing. 

"What?" mina asked with an exasperated voice. 

But then there's that moment when Jeongyeon straightened, eyes trying to focus despite the sheer amount of tears mixed with pain and exhaustion. That's the moment Mina dreaded but wish to come. 

"I said there's no next time. I'm officially giving up on you Myoui Mina after fucking 3 years, finally! This is what you wanted right? I'll give it to you. Thank you for breaking my heart!" Jeongyeon said, voice full of soberness, eventhough with her eyes lidded with alcohol mina knows she was serious that this was it, after years of push and pull this was the end. 

Jeongyeon was the one who walked away this time. Mina watched her back and thought "so this is what it feels to be the one who stays" she almost chuckled at how pathetic she was. 

"Thank you for continuously breaking my heart for 5 years." Mina wanted to say, she wanted to run after jeongyeon and explain that she did not wanted all of this, she just can't. 

But she knows it was her fault, she should've not lent her chemistry book three years ago, she should've not waited for her in the stairs months after, she shoud've been firm with not having feelings for her dead best friend's ex girlfriend, she should've not lead on jeongyeon for 3 years afraid that she would be insignificant if she rejected her properly. She should've told her best friend her huge crush on that short-haired sophomore with a warm smile. 

Everything happened because she was always unsure of herself, she knows it. She always invalidates her feelings and she knows it came to backfire, she knows she deserved this. But why does it hurt so bad eventhough she see it all coming. She did this. 

She cried that night, 5 years worth of tears for all the holding back, for all the hurt she had to supress. She let it all out that night. 

She cried because she thought that after everything that happened, jeongyeon walking away would be the best case scenario to this but she was wrong, it hurted in all the places she should've felt relief.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old work I found in my notes while clearing it up. I reread it and thought when did I write this shit. So yeah, Ill post it here instead to clear up space on my phone :-)) Also, fun fact this fic was written on Oct 20, 2018. 
> 
> PS. it is short and there's a part of me where I want to write a longer version but yeah whatever goes 
> 
> PPS idk why I chose that title, its just written as it is in my notes.


End file.
